About forgotten birthdays
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: "Did you really thought I would forget about our birthday, Freddie?" FredxGeorge. Twincest.


**So this is my first story in the Harry Potter fandom and I'm really scared to post it ... As you will notice, I'm not english, the pathetic vocabulary in the drabble is... well pathetic. I love twincest and I'm just recently into Harry Potter and it's the twins birthday today so I just thought it would be a good way to start making stories about them :) I noticed the spanish fandom it's not really large so that's why I decided to write it in english! Sorry about all the mistakes and misspellings and blablabla :)Yay, my first Harry Potter story! :'D So happy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine, if it was Fred wouldn't die T^T**

**Warning: Twincest, Slash and lots of fluff and love. Sorry no sex scene, I'm already bad at it in my language I don't dare to try writing it in english.**

* * *

**About forgotten birthdays**

Fred walked down the stairs of their shop and closed the door, the last customer finally gone. The redhead sighed and stared at his twin who was watching him from the top of the stairs. Both of them smiled.

"Did you forget?" Fred asked. George raised an eyebrow.

"Forget what?"

"Today's our birthday" George laughed.

"How could I forget about my birthday? Did you just have remembered it?" Fred bit his lip.

"Kind of..." he sighed and went where his twin was. Fred stared at George who was looking at him with a blank face. "I'm so sorry Georgie, I didn't get you anything, I totally forgot it was our birthday." the other twin just smiled.

"Don't worry, I didn't get you anything either."

"Why? I thought you remembered it was our birthday today."

"I did," George punched his brother arm and laughed " why do you look so offended? It's not like you got me anything. Stop making that stupid face."

"It's not the same. I didn't remember! You did and still didn't got me anything. The worst lover, brother and friend of the world."

"Why, thank you darling, still you don't have the right to blame me for anything." George snickered and hugged his brother. "Come on, don't be like this. Let's have hot sex and enjoy our birthday night."

Fred couldn't say no to his brother offer so they headed upstairs to their bedroom and spent the night how they liked the best.

Mornings after sex were a bliss. They stayed in bed all the morning cuddling or kissing and enjoyed every moment of it. But this morning was different. When Fred woke up George was already up eating breakfast in bed. Fred stared at his brother eating and narrowed his eyes.

"Is this our or your breakfast?"

"Of course it's ours!" laughed George while he stuffed a cookie into his brother's mouth. Fred chewed the cookie and kissed his brother's cheek before grabbing another one.

"So, why are you up this early?"

"It's not early Freddie, it's already half past eleven."

"Really?! Mum would kill us if she knew we stayed in bed until this hour..." George just nodded. He got up and searched in one of the multiple drawers they had and took an envelope with the name of his twin written in it. George threw it to Fred with a smile. The other looked surprised as he stared at the envelope.

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" Fred did so only to find two tickets for a famous Quidditch match that was taking place in a couple of weeks. He stared in disbelief at his present when he felt George wrap his arms around him.

"You... You did get me something..." muttered Fred.

"Of course I did Freddie, after all I am not the worst lover, brother and friend of the world, I'm the best. You really thought I didn't get you a present silly!" Fred blushed and pinched his brother's arm.

"You lie like a bloody professional, Georgie!"

"I learned it from the best." he took one ticket from his brother's hand and smiled. Fred couldn't help but kiss those smiling lips that made him go mad with love. Both of them sighed happily with a stupid smile plastered on their faces.

"Really, thank your Georgie, you're the best."

"Of course I am." they kissed again, Fred falling on top of George. He nuzzled George's neck and caressed his red hair. "But don't think I won't be expecting a present for you. You're going to buy me anything I want even if it's the most expensive thing in the world. I want the best present ever. "

"But you already have the best present..." joked George.

"Oh, and what is it?"

"It's me of course!"

* * *

Reviews? Don't be too hard~

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
